Tommy
by Ace Lannigan
Summary: In Progress Team Possible heads to sunny Florida. Are Kim and Ron ready for Vice City? Is Vice City ready for Ron?
1. Contact High

Contact High

Kim and Ron were standing at their locker when a familiar beep came from Kim's pocket. She pulled her Kimmunicator out to answer it. "Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"

"We got a majorly weird hit on the site from a Ken Rosenberg. Seems he needs your help down in Vice City."

"Vice City? As in Florida? Score!" Ron was way, way excited at the possibility of heading back to Florida.

Kim's eyes rolled involuntarily, but Ron didn't seem to notice. "Amp down Ron. So, Wade, what sort of help does he need?"

"Well it seems his business partner developed some sort of new pharmaceutical product and the formula has been stolen. He needs you to go down and recover it."

"What sort of pharmaceutical product?" Kim knew a thing or two about the reputation Vice City had as a haven for illicit drugs."That's the weird part, he wouldn't say."

That just about sealed the deal for Kim, no way should they take this mission. One look at Ron changed her mind, he would be so happy if they went. A trip to Florida could serve to strengthen their recently renewed friendship. The friendship they almost lost as a result of their first and only 'date'. "Well I suppose we can go down and check things out for him. Do we have a ride setup?"

"Affirmative. A private jet should be arriving in Middleton within the hour to pick you up."

"Yes! We're going to Florida! Hot babes aplenty!" Ron pumped his fists into the air and did a little happy dance.

Kim just rolled her eyes and reminded him. "Chill Ron. This is still a mission first and foremost. Playtime with any 'babes' is secondary."

"Sorry KP." He couldn't help but giggle a little. Florida, more over Vice City the player's playground.

Kim had one last bit of business to take care of. "Wade one quick thing. Can you get any info on Mr. Rosenberg's business partner?"

"I'll see what I can find and brief you before you land. Wade out."

"Let's get moving Ron, we have some packing to do." The duo started down the hall, school would have to wait.

* * *

AN: Short first chapter but I wanted to get the story setup while I still had it fresh in my mind. Kim Possible and all that is owned by Disney. Vice City and all related characters and locations are owned by Rockstar Games. 


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Under Where?

Ron arrived at Kim's sooner then she had expected, she hadn't even begun to pack yet. He sprinted up the stairs to her room. "You ready yet KP?"

"Not yet Ron. I don't know what to take to wear." She looked at his travel bag, it wasn't exactly large. "That's all you're going to take? That one little bag."

"Yep. I figure I can always pickup more clothes down there, a little more of the local fashion."

"Ron Stoppable, concerned about fashion?" She said in a very mocking tone, placing her hand on her chest. "Be still my beating heart."

"Very funny Kim. Just throw some stuff in and lets go." Ron pulled open a drawer on her dresser and began to paw its contents into one of her duffel bags. He either didn't notice or didn't care that he was in her underwear drawer.

"RON! OUT! NOW!" Kim grabbed him by the collar and literally threw him out down the stairs.

Ron landed with a thud at the bottom, still clutching a lacy pair of red panties. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" When he noticed what he was holding, his face blushed to match. "Sorry Kim!"

Kim came down the stairs a few minutes later carrying a pair of large duffels. She handed them to Ron and put his bag over her shoulder. "Thanks for carrying my bags Ron. Now lets get to the airport."

They arrived to find a private jet waiting, just as Wade had promised. Upon boarding they discovered it was very different from any other private jet they had been on. It didn't have seats, only a single large bed covering the entire passenger compartment. Kim didn't waste any time before getting comfortable on the bed. Ron, on the other hand, simply sat down on the floor near the bulkhead that housed the lavatory. "Ron what are you doing?"

"Just trying to get comfortable Kim." He shifted about trying to find a soft spot on the hard floor.

"You know you don't have to sit down there. Why don't you come up here with me?" She said, patting her hand on the satin sheets.

Ron's face lit up then quickly went back to what passed for normal. "No I'm ok down here, really."

Kim suspected that Ron was somehow punishing himself for digging in her underwear drawer. His parents had told her to expect this, his therapy was going well; but it would take time for him to get back to being his old self. "Ron…" She had her famous puppy-dog-pout going. "Get into bed with me?" Her voice had a certain amount of tease in it.

For a second Ron looked like he was going to pass out, but he quickly sprang from his spot on the floor and landed with a soft thump next to Kim. She could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to make some sort of comment. "Go ahead and say it Ron."

"Say What?" Ron tried to act innocent.

"Whatever you're thinking about saying, I can read you like a book remember…"

"I always knew you wanted to…" The excitement in his voice faded."…ah forget it."

Kim burst out laughing and Ron soon joined her, it had been too long since they laughed like this. Their fun was interrupted by the beeping of her Kimmunicator. Kim immediately went back into mission mode. "What's up Wade?"

"I got that information on Mr. Rosenberg's partner."

"Lets have it." She said.

"Tommy Vercetti, reputed mob enforcer for the Forelli Family in Liberty City. Sentenced in 1969 to 15 years prison for murder. Released in 1986. He surfaced in Vice City two weeks after he got out." Wade held up a stack of paper two inches thick. "This is a **small** portion of his police file. He is considered a prime suspect in at least a dozen disappearances, and is currently under investigation by both the FBI and Global Justice. This guy is way more than 500 miles of bad road Kim. Why are we helping him again?"

"As a favor for a friend." Kim smiled and thought of Ron.

"Must be some friend." Wade retorted.

"Anything else on Mr. Vercetti?"

"He is married, to a Mercedes Cortez. They have one child, a daughter, Maria she is 16. I'll upload the rest of the details to your Kimmunicator."

The pilot keyed over the cabin speaker "Making our final approach to Vice City now Ms. Possible. We should be on the ground in thirty minutes."

"Thanks for the update Wade."

"No problem Kim. Be careful, **both** of you." For the first time in a long time Wade was having doubts about their coming back from a mission.

"We will." Kim looked over at Ron, he was staring out the window taking in the cityscape. She decided to join him. The press of her head against his caused him to flinch a bit. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"You have no idea just how beautiful." Ron seemed to be more interested in the view than in Kim, but she didn't press him as to why. The plane touched down and taxied to a stop. After the door was opened, Ron jumped down from the plane and shouted. "Look out Vice City! Ron Stoppable has arrived!"

* * *

AN: I added 'Maria' just as someone that Ron and Kim could have take them around Vice City. Also to serve as a liaison between her father's men and Team Possible. And yes I know that 1969 to 1986 is not 15 years, Tommy picked up a deuce on the inside, he's hardcore. 


	3. Tacopalypse Now

Tacopalypse Now

Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed Ron by the arm. "Come on Ron, we have to meet Ken."

As they made their way through the terminal Ron asked, "So do we have a ride lined up already?"

Kim stopped, she had assumed that Mr. Rosenberg would have a ride for them; but as the old saying goes _when you assume you make an ass of u and me_. She pulled her Kimmunicator out and beeped Wade. When he answered she asked, "Wade, we have a ride set up right?"

"There should be a red limousine waiting for you out front."

"Thanks Wade, out." Switching off the link. "See Ron, the ride issue is a non-issue." Kim said as she continued to lead him through the terminal.

Ron paused in front of a magazine stand, "Wait up a sec KP."

"What is it now Ron?" She stopped and turned back to find him digging through a rack of those 'free' apartment guides.

"This Tommy Vercetti, he seems like a real tough customer, right?" Ron asked as he studied the covers of various pamphlets.

"Well he certainly isn't a nice person." Kim said, adding. "He kinda reminds me of Jack Hench, in a way."

"Me too, so why would he call you," He corrected himself. "I mean, call _us…_to help him? From what Wade said, he should've been able to handle this on his own. Don't you think?"

Kim was surprised, she hadn't thought that Ron was paying attention to Wade's briefing into Mr. Vercetti's background. He had, after all, spent most of the flight from Middleton just staring out the window.

"Hmm. I hadn't really thought of it like that Ron." Kim said to him, glad that Ron was finally starting to contribute more to their missions than just distractions. He had blossomed, if that was the right word for it. Maybe it could be better said that he had grown, matured…they both had. He was more in touch with, aware of, himself, his surroundings. "What do _you_ think we should do?"

Ron turned from the stand, a few pamphlets in hand, considered his options for a moment, and spoke. "Maybe we should do a little checking of our own. Find out what the word on the street is, get the down low on him before we meet him." Adding as he rubbed his stomach. "And maybe get something to eat too…I'm starved."

At the mere mention of eating, Rufus, who had been napping in Ron's pocket the entire time, perked up. "Mmm-huh, starved." He chattered, before losing his grip on the edge of Ron's pocket, falling back into it with a soft thud.

"I'm sort of hungry myself." Kim noted, asking. "Do you think they have Bueno Nacho down here?"

"They'd better." Ron stated as he took the Kimmunicator and beeped Wade back. "Wade, I need you to do a search for Bueno Nacho. Are there any in Vice City?" He asked before adding, "Or the surrounding metro area?"

Wade and Kim both rolled their eyes, Ron certainly had a soft spot for Bueno Nacho, and unfortunately it was located between his ears. "Sorry Ron, but the Bueno Nacho Corp has a non-compete agreement with a local company."

"No Naco?" Rufus asked, popping his head back out of Ron's pocket.

"Sorry buddy." Ron said sadly.

Kim took the Kimmunicator out of Ron's limp hand. "Wade, what's the name of this local company?"

"Tacopalypse." Ron's eyes lit up, and glazed over, that name sounded dangerously hot. "There's one located on the north end of the island you're on."

Kim noticed a small drop of drool leaking out of the corner of Ron's mouth. "Don't unspool the drool Ron."

Ron used the cuff of his shirt to wipe his mouth, "Sorry KP."

"Wade can you get us a taxi or something?" Kim asked.

"What's wrong with the limo Kim? If you don't mind me asking."

"We want to scout around a bit before we meet Mr. Rosenberg."

"Oh, okay. Let me check." Ron had his eyes closed silently praying that it could be an _or something_ because he wanted to drive. "Well I can get you a Kaufman Cabs taxi, although they're owned by Mr. Vercetti; or I can arrange a rental car for you, as long as you don't ask how you're going to pay for it."

"I won't!" Ron nearly shouted.

Kim rubbed her eyes with her fingers, "Fine, I won't ask either."

Wade took a few seconds to hack into the rental agency computer, asking Kim and Ron a few questions. Color, midsize or compact, how many days, etc etc. "Is a Manana okay?" Wade asked.

Ron was visibly displeased, "It's gotta be a chick magnet Wade. No grandma cars."

"There isn't a lot of choice of cars Ron…Wait a sec, got one." Wade finished up his hacking, a devilish smile on his face. "Ok then, how's this grab you? I got you lined up for a week with a 2004, Blue, two door…"

Ron was chanting, "Chick magnet, chick magnet."

"….Infernus." Wade finished.

"Boo-yah!!!" Ron shouted, pumping a fist into the air as he leapt about like a wild man.

Kim momentarily ignored Ron's ranting and asked Wade, "Could you contact Mr. Rosenberg and let him know we'll be stopping at his office after lunch? And don't tell him where we're going, okay?"

"No problem Kim…" Wade said, before pointing his hand in the direction of Ron. "You might want to…do something about him."

"Thanks." She turned to Ron, "**Ron!**" And back to Wade before shutting down her link with him, "You continue to rock Wade."

Meanwhile, Ron and Rufus had begun to do some sort of a pelvic thrust inspired dance, both of them chanting. "Infernus…Vice City…Hot mama…Uh!"

"Ron, amp down!" Kim asserted firmly, giving looks to passersby to ensure them that Ron wasn't a threat to their safety. She grabbed his arms and managed to get him under control. "Ron." She said sternly. His eyes met hers and in that brief instant he knew…he was acting like a jackass.

"Sorry KP." He said, diverting his eyes from hers.

"Ron, it's ok, really. Just remember," She ducked her head around to look him in the eye. "We're on a mission down here. Act professionally. Ok?" Kim smiled a reassuringly friendly smile, squeezing his arms gently before releasing them.

"Act professional, I can do that, not a problem. Professional." He calmed himself, scooped up Rufus, and fell into step behind Kim as they began to walk toward the car rental counter.

There was no paperwork for them to fill out; Wade had taken care of all of it online. Kim's signature was all that was needed. The agent handed Kim the keys and told her she could find the car in, "Row B, space 7."

"Thanks." She said, lifting Ron's small travel bag over her shoulder, while he horsed her two large duffels onto his. "Now let's get this _Infernus_ and go get lunch. I'll dri…"

"I'm driving!" Ron interrupted her, snatching the keys out of her hand as he ran for the parking lot. Kim shook her head, so much for his acting like a professional.

"I'll ride shotgun then…I guess." Kim wasn't as into cars as Ron, so she had no idea exactly what an Infernus was, but it sounded fast. 'Fast and Ron don't go good together,' she thought as she stepped out into the parking lot.

When she saw the car parked in Row B, Space 7, her heart jumped to her throat. An Infernus was, well it was, god it looked like it was going 100mph just sitting there. Ron had already made himself comfortable in the driver's seat and was busy going through the stations on the radio. He finally settled on one, Wave 103. He cranked up the volume to a just under ear-shattering level as a song began to play.

If it seems a little time is needed  
Decisions to be made  
The good advice of friends unheeded  
The best of plans mislaid

Kim made the sign of the cross before she stepped around to the passenger side and got in. Ron looked over to her, motioned for her to buckle up, and smiled.

Just looking for a new direction  
In an old familiar way  
The forming of a new connection  
To study or to play

He revved the engine to near redline speed as Kim fumbled with her safety harness. Once he saw she was safely strapped in, he dropped the car into gear and let off the clutch…A tad too fast. He had to goose the clutch and press harder on the gas to keep from stalling out. An ever thickening cloud of whitish-black smoke trailed along behind the car. The tires squawking in protest as they grabbed at, and then released their grip on, the asphalt paving.

And so the conversation turned  
Until the sun went down  
And many fantasies were learned  
On that day

The car swerved in and out of traffic as Ron deftly maneuvered to avoid several pedestrians and a police officer who were, for some unknown reason, standing in the middle of the road. Kim was visibly shaken by their ever increasing rate of speed; they were now going nearly 90, in a school zone. Ron reached his right hand across the center console and took Kim's trembling left hand in his. She had always felt a certain warmth, a certain safety in his touch; she relaxed, knowing that things would be ok. "Don't worry…I'm an excellent driver."

* * *

****

AN: Sorry about the short chapter, and the eternity between updates. Hopefully the storyline I have come up with will satisfy the urges and desires that you're all feeling. The next chapter, I hope, shouldn't take 2 months to write. 'Tacopalypse Now' is a variation on the title 'Apocalypse Now' a great, great film. Oh yeah there were a few references (quotes, whatever) to and from the Kim Possible TV show, and to GTA: VC, neither of which I own…duh.

Lyrics are from. The Human League: Fascination

"I'm an excellent driver." quote from the Rain Man movie, it's ok too.

Sorry about the short chapter, and the eternity between updates. Hopefully the storyline I have come up with will satisfy the urges and desires that you're all feeling. The next chapter, I hope, shouldn't take 2 months to write. 'Tacopalypse Now' is a variation on the title 'Apocalypse Now' a great, great film. Oh yeah there were a few references (quotes, whatever) to and from the Kim Possible TV show, and to GTA: VC, neither of which I own…duh. 


End file.
